


chariot.

by andronauts



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, romance route for ryuji, spoilers for ryuji's rank 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andronauts/pseuds/andronauts
Summary: “Heh, don’t worry, man. There’s a place here for you too.”“Right next to me... or maybe ahead? Something like that.”(also known as: Ryuji's well deserved romance route)





	chariot.

**"** Wherever you decide to be, that’s where you belong.”

 

> **_>  _You’re right **
> 
> > I never realized that  

  

“Seriously?”

“Y’know... back before I met you, I kept making excuses for why I couldn’t fit in.”

“It was always cause of someone else. kamoshida, the track team... hell, I even blamed my dad.”

“I was such a freakin’ loser.”

“But I’ve realized now... as long as I’m being myself, I’ll always have somewhere I can fit in.”

“It ain’t really the same place as before, but it’s damn good.”

“...I’m just glad I found it.”

  

> **_>  _I agree.**
> 
> > Be more specific. 
> 
> > And where is this place?

  

“Heh, don’t worry, man. There’s a place here for you too.”

“Right next to me... or maybe ahead? Something like that.” 

  

> _I should choose my next words carefully..._
> 
> **> I belong with you. (ROMANCE)**
> 
> > My place is in the team. (END)

 

“Duh!”

“I belong with you too,  _Akira_.”

“Hey, does that mean... you like me?!”

   

> **> I like you. (ROMANCE)**
> 
> > Only as a friend (END) 

 

“For real?!”

“I like you too, dude.”

“Oh geez, I’m all hot and sweaty now.”

  

> _I feel like my bond with Ryuji is growing stronger._

 

_“_ Ever since I’ve been around you, I’ve always felt a spark. And it’s not just my persona either.”

"It's you, dude. It's always been you."

“I’ve always felt stronger, safer,  _alive_  whenever I was with you.”

“You’ve helped through some pretty rough times. I’m thankful for that.”

“And don’t think I’m gonna stop trainin’ either.”

“I’m gonna become even stronger, so that one day I can help you just like you’ve helped me.” 

 

> **> You’ve already helped me.**
> 
> > You’re always strong. 

 

“Haha, you’re just saying that.

“C’mon, we’re out of monja. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a romance route for ryuji... did I do good? fdfafdsfd he deserves a good romance.  
> I might write a rank 10, and maybe one for yusuke and mishima if I'm feeling #Inspired? h


End file.
